Harry Potter & the Forbidden Love
by littlebabe322
Summary: Want to know what it would've been like if Harry had been in Slytherin and his father or legal guardian was Severus Snape? Who would his friends be, would there be a golden trio, and would Voldemort be after him? Well if you're so curious why don't you click the link and continue reading. xD Draco & Harry M/M . M/M sex, abuse mpreg later on bad side turned good, & vice versa
1. Chapter 1: Be Alright

**HARRY POTTER AND THE FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**BY: LITTLEBABE322**

**COUPLE: DRACO & HARRY **

**SUMMARY: **Want to know what it would've been like if Harry had been in Slytherin and his father or legal guardian was Severus Snape? Who would his friends be, would there be a golden trio, and would Voldemort be after him? Well if you're so curious why don't you click the link and continue reading. xD

**WARNINGS: **Mpreg (later on), M/M – sex, abuse, F/M, bad side turn to good side & vice versa.

**COPYRIGHT:** Be Alright – Justin Bieber (Believe Album, if you haven't bought you are freaking crazy!)

**Chapter One** – Be Alright

Harry was running as fast as he could, but he couldn't run any faster he cursed to himself thinking that he was stupid for not thinking about a broom. After all being the youngest quidditch player you would think he would remember that. "Accio Harry Potter's broom!" he yelled against the roars of the wind and the spells that were after him. He jumped up and started flying towards his destination, he was running out of time and he knew it. His heart pounding in his chest, fear crept up to him at the thought of losing his lover and his child. No one would ever want that to happen to them in one night, but it was about to happen if Harry didn't get there in time.

_Across the ocean, across the sea, _

_Starting to forget the way you look at me now _

_Over the mountains, across the sky, _

_Need to see your face, I need to look in your eyes. _

**INSIDE THE MANOR**

Draco was holding his child in his arms praying to god for some miracle to happen; he was very bloody from the beatings he's received. It was all to protect the small five years old that was in his arms sleeping. Draco sighed heavily as he looked down at the splitting image of him and Harry, though he would never admit to his child but he was scared. "Come on baby, please hurry." He whispered to himself in his head desperate to see his lover again.

The door slammed opened and in came the man that had tortured him who luckily spared the torture of his son. Draco glared at the man knowing that he didn't care that his son was sleeping, but luckily his son didn't wake up. The man nodded to him and Draco understood what he had to do, he hugged his child tightly one last time a tear rolling down his cheek and cascading onto his sleeping son. "I love you Scorpious, so much my darling." He said softly in his son's ear not expecting a reply back. He slipped a locket into his son's pocket before giving him one last kiss on his forehead and departing, before he was taken into another room and he took one last look at his son before disappearing into the other room.

**BACK WITH HARRY **

"Come on Draco, please stall as much as you can." Harry whispered to himself as he yelled spell after spell behind him. Finally a site he was desperate to see up ahead, The Malfoy Manor.

Sighing with relief knowing that it wasn't long before he got to his lover and son, he pushed forwards despite being tired and hungry. Though his needs would have to wait, he needed to make sure his son and lover were okay before he worried about himself. Not caring about wounds he continued to push forward and yelled, "Bombarda Maxima!" towards the building. It created a huge whole in the wall which he flew into, dropping down onto the floor. The dust from the explosion finally cleared enough and he was able to see his lover at last, he didn't care that he looked beaten and near close to death. It was still his beautiful Dragon.

"LET THEM GO!" Harry yelled loud as he pointed his wand towards the evil bastard that he once thought as a mentor.

_Through the storm and through the clouds, _

_Bumps on the road and upside down now _

_I know it's hard, babe, to sleep at night _

_Don't you worry _

'_cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight _

_Be alright, ai-ai-a-aight _

The man only laughed an evil laugh that Harry didn't know he had. "You really think it's going to be that easy Mr. Potter?" the man asked with a chuckle.

"It should be, you know very well I'm going to win this battle." Harry said confidently, he kept glancing over at Draco knowing that his friends would soon be rescuing his son. He could see the fear in his lovers eyes and this was the one time that the Draco Malfoy had ever showed a hint of fear.

The man only rolled his eyes, seeing the eyes connect with Harry's lover he knew this would be a sweet victory. "In your dreams Potter, first I'm going to kill your lover, then all your little mudblood friends and then I'll raise your son to become evil like me." He laughed evilly.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled towards the evil man who easily blocked the spell and made a tsk noise with his mouth.

"Really Potter? Is that all you've got, come on now I know you've got better spells than that. Show some back bone." The man taunted at him with a laugh that sent shivers up his spine.

Harry paused in his spells and he looked towards Draco and then back towards the man, "How about we make a deal?" He asked.

The man looked up intrigued and nodded for him to continue, "You let Draco and my son go free, none of your men will be harmed and you can have me unarmed as you please." Harry said.

_Through the sorrow, and the fights, _

_Don't you worry _

'_cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight _

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

Draco's eyes widened, "HARRY NO!" he yelled. Harry ignored him as he looked towards the man who was thinking about the deal. He rubbed his white long bearded chin before smirking at Harry and nodding, "Fine release the blonde and his son and let them go freely." The man told his guards.

"Let me have a few minutes with Draco and my son please." Harry asked the man hoping that he would. The man nodded and one of the guards went with Harry and dragged the couple to the room where his son was still sleeping even after the bang. The guard stood by the door as Harry walked towards his son shaking him awake, "Scorp, sweetie?" He asked shaking him.

"Daddy?" Scorpious asked as he looked up at Harry the same eyes gleaming back at Harry with happiness.

_All alone, in my room _

_Waiting for your phone call to come soon _

_And for you, oh, I would walk a thousand miles _

_To be in your arms, holding my heart_

Harry hugged him tightly so happy to have seen him one last time. Draco had tears streaming down his face as he watched father and son hugging the son not knowing he wouldn't see his father again. Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulders and told Harry, "The others are outside waiting for Scorpious." Harry looked up at him and nodded.

_Oh I, _

_Oh I, _

_I love you _

_And everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight _

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

"Daddy, did you come to save me?" Scorpious asked innocently. Harry had to choke on a sob and nodded, "Yes sweetie I did, and you're going to leave with your father Draco okay baby." Harry told him. Scorp looked up at him a bit confused, he wasn't a dumb five year old and knew when something was up. "But Daddy what about you?" he asked a bit scared. Harry sighed heavily knowing he couldn't lie to his before he… "Sweetie, I want you to help father Draco to care around the house and do what he says and be nice to each other. Okay sweetie?" Harry asked him. Scorpious could only nod, he had tears streaming down his cheeks as well as both the fathers.

_Through the long nights _

_And the bright lights _

_Don't you worry _

'_cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight _

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

"Scorpious sweetie, Uncle Remus is waiting outside for you okay why don't you go and I'll be there soon." Draco told him. Scorpious nodded okay and hugged Harry tightly and kissed him on the cheek before running out one of the guards made sure the other guards didn't harm him. Harry saw through the window that Remus already had him in his arms and Scorpious was already crying as soon as he got into Remus' arms. Harry looked up at Draco and hugged him tightly minding his wounds.

"You don't have to do this Harry, the plan would've worked." Draco told him quietly.

"I know it would've, but they still would've tried to kill you and Scorp, I couldn't allow that to happen." He replied hoarsely as he was trying to keep himself from crying.

The two lovers wrapped their arms around the other and hugged each other tightly; Draco didn't care if his wounds stung to the touch he needed to feel his lover in his arms one last time. Harry lifted his head and moved his head towards Draco's and planted a soft gentle sweet kiss that Draco would savior forever. Though it was short, sweet, and simple, it was a kiss that both would cherish forever.

_You know that I care for you _

_I'll always be there for you _

_I promise I will stay right here, yeah _

"I love you my Slytherin Dragon." Harry whispered in Draco's ears as he bites his lip not wanting to cry in front of him.

_I know that you want me too, _

_Baby we can make it through anything _

'_cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight _

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

Draco didn't care anymore he let the tears fall freely from his eyes and Harry tried to whip away as many as he could. "I love you too Harry." Draco said softly.

_Through the sorrow, and the fights, _

_Don't you worry _

'_cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight _

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

Harry pulled away slightly and looked down at his wedding ring and he pulled it off and gave it a soft kiss before handing it to Draco. "I know you won't move on, but if you do give it to someone special who loves Scorpious as much as I do. And who will love you as much as I do to you baby." Draco continued to cry as Harry reached up and gently rubbed Draco's cheek with his hand.

_Through the sorrow, and the fights, _

_Don't you worry _

'_cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight _

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

"Time's up!" The guard said, Harry nodded to the guard and gave Draco one last kiss. "Go, Scorpious needs you." Harry said softly, Draco could only nod as he headed outside. Once he was outside Scorpious squiggled out of Remus' arms and into Draco's as the two cried for the one they loved most of all. Remus put a hand on Draco's shoulder letting him know that they should go so Scorpious didn't have to hear Harry's death.

Draco only nodded and turned away from Harry as he hugged his son tightly to him and they walked away from the building he once had called home. Now, it was nothing more than horrible nightmare that he wishes would end, but knew it wasn't a dream. As soon as the small group turned around a loud explosion was sounded and Draco turned around and gasped at the site. The building had exploded into a million pieces.

Remus immediately took Scorpious from Draco's arms as Draco ran up to the building yelling, "NO HARRY!" It echoed into the quite night of the sky. As the dust was starting to clear up a person was starting to come up from the pile of rubble you couldn't see who it was though. Draco walked closer to the building wand out just in case and soon he was faced to face with…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **HEHEHE I love teasers! & note this is actually like the very last chapter. xD You won't get to see who it is for a long while. Though I do have several ideas for how this will turn out and if you want to see a different ending other than this then reply with one of the following ideas.

Harry comes back, but passes out and ends up in a coma (leading to a sequel)

Harry comes back with several injuries and staying at the hospital for a week and is possibly paralyzed (leading to a sequel)

Harry doesn't come back and its Draco's imagination, but later Harry comes back through the wedding ring (will be explained if this is chosen the most. & sequel)

Harry doesn't come back leading to a new life for Draco & Scorpious and Draco finds a new lover that is very similar to Harry. (hint hint, xD + Sequel)

Harry doesn't come back at all & no sequel. xD (lol please don't pick this one lol)


	2. Chapter 2: The Very Beginning

**HARRY POTTER AND THE FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**BY: LITTLEBABE322 **

**COUPLE: **Draco & Harry (among other couples)

**SUMMARY: **Want to know what it would've been like if Harry had been in Slytherin and his father or legal guardian was Severus Snape? Who would his friends be, would there be a golden trio, and would Voldemort be after him? Well if you're so curious why don't you click the link and continue reading. xD

**WARNINGS: **Mpreg (later on), M/M – sex, abuse, F/M, bad side turn to good side & vice versa.

**COPYRIGHT:** The characters belong to J. I'm just twisting it up in my own way. xD

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you so much for the reviews I know it's not a lot of reviews but it's a start. Please note that this chapter starts back to when Draco & Harry were younger before they entered Hogwarts. Don't worry, I won't make every single thing detailed about them at Hogwarts just a couple of things here and there that I'm adding. xD Thanks to everyone for reviewing and I do have a perfect ending.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: **There's some Weasley bashing & Dumbledore bashing as well. (Harry & Draco's friends will be Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Hermione, and Fred & George.)

**Chapter Two** – The Very Beginning

**MALFOY MANOR **

A knocking sound was sounded on Draco's bedroom door as his mother woke him on summer morning. "Draco sweetie, it's time to get up." She said kindly to him as she walked inside, she smiled at her sleeping boy and leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Draco groaned when his mother kissed him and opened up his blinds, his mother only let out a soft giggle knowing full well he wasn't a morning person.

"Has father gone to work yet?" Draco asked hoarsely as he looked up at his mother who was still a blurry image as he tried to open his eyes up.

His mother nodded yes, "Yes he has sweetie, your uncle Severus is bringing over Harry so the two of you can play alright." Draco's eyes lit up when she said Uncle Severus and Harry and he quickly jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to shower. Narcissa let out a soft giggle as she headed back downstairs to start cooking some breakfast. Draco smiled to himself as he started showering knowing today was going to be fun. He hummed a quiet tune to himself as he washed all over his body and shampooed his hair. He quickly finished and wrapped a towel around his lower half and he got out and headed back to his bedroom and he got dressed.

He grabbed a pair of very dark jeans that had small holes in the knees and he grabbed a green t-shirt and put it on he fixed up his hair a bit and had gone back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Soon after he was finished getting ready he heard the doorbell ring to the manor and he smiled to himself and headed down stairs and smiled at Harry and his uncle Severus.

"Hi Harry." Draco said excitedly as he hugged his cousin in a friendly manly manner. Severus only smiled at the two and headed to find Narcissa who was still in the kitchen cooking.

"Hi Draco." Harry replied back smiling at him happily. Draco grabbed his hand and took him up to his bedroom he went into his secret hiding place in his bedroom which is where the boys always hung out.

Harry let out a giggle glad to see Draco was so excited to see him, "So what are we going to do today?" Harry asked him in wonder. Draco smiled at him and said, "I want to show you something but you have to trust me." Draco told him.

Harry nodded and said, "I trust my life with you."

Draco smiled and he put a blindfold on Harry and he took his hand and helped him up some steps that was in his secret hiding place and took him towards the top of the roof.

"Mkay we are here remove your blindfold." Draco said excitedly, and Harry did as he was told and he smiled happily.

Draco had built a very cool fort for the boys to play in with the help of his mother of course; it had everything nine year old boys would want. It had a large window which had an amazing view of the backyard and you could also see for miles as well. There were two small bean bag chairs, posters of each of their favorite quidditch teams, a small mini fridge that was charmed so if they ran out of their favorite drinks or snacks it would refill itself. There was also a small bookshelf that held some of their favorite books; mainly they were wizarding comic books, and quidditch magazines. It was made of oak wood and the floor was the stone from the roof top, there was a carpet so they wouldn't hurt their feet when it got too hot during the summer.

"Wow." Harry said as he continued to look around. "This is amazing Draco." He said with a smile as he turned back facing him. "You did this for me? For us?" he asked shocked.

Draco smiled and nodded, "With the help of mother of course but yes it's nice to get away from my parents fighting and arguing. This will be both of our save haven, when I know my dad is angry and drunk I'll come up here. Mother put up wards so only you and I can access this place." He told him with a smile.

Harry smiled and nodded in understanding, "Well I'm glad to know that you'll be okay when I'm away from you." He said with a smile.

Draco nodded, "Mother says you can spend the night tonight." Draco said with a smile at him.

Harry smiled and nodded as he headed over towards the bean bag chairs and he sat down in it, Draco smiled at him and walked over towards one of the other chairs and sat down in it.

"Will it always be like this Dragon?" Harry asked him with his nickname for Draco.

"I hope so Harry, I like being your friend." Draco said with a smile, and Harry nodded in agreement, "Me too."

"Boys come and eat breakfast." His mother called, which made Harry jump. Draco only laughed and he said, "Alright mother."

"Come on I'll explain later." Draco said with a smile as he took Harry back down stairs and they headed to the kitchen and started eating.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Narcissa was sitting in the living room the boys enjoying the fort on top of the roof which was only visible to them and Narcissa. The front door slammed open which made Narcissa jump and she looked up and saw it was her husband, drunk and angry.

"Make me dinner." He belted out to her stumbling into the living room and back towards their bedroom, "Where… where's the boy?" He asked his words slurring as he stumbled back towards the living room.

"He's sleeping at Harry's tonight." She said lieing to him but she didn't care. Heading into the kitchen to start cooking she whispered into her necklace and said, "Stay in the secret place Dragon."

Back upstairs the whisper sounded throughout the room and Draco shivered knowing that his dad was home, he looked towards Harry and gave him a soft smile.

"He's not supposed to be at Harry's he's supposed to be home!" He yelled out of anger and he smashed a vase that was nearby. Narcissa winced slightly as a piece of the glass hit her arm, she watched as Lucius headed up towards Draco's room. "Dear, why don't you sit down and listen to the radio? I can cook you some dinner, if you'd like. Would you like your favorite?" She asked desperately hoping to keep him away from Draco's room. Lucius pushed her backwards and she winced when she landed hard on the ground almost breaking her arm in the process. Lucius tumbled upstairs towards Draco's room.

A small red light started going off and Draco gulped and he looked towards Harry and said, "Stay here Harry." He whispered to him. "Draco no, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do, for my mother." He replied.

Harry sighed heavily knowing he couldn't stop him and he nodded and Draco headed downstairs towards his bedroom just as his father came bursting into his room. Lucius grabbed Draco by the neck and dragged him towards the basement.

**HOURS LATER**

Lucius threw Draco back into his room all beaten and bloody, waiting until he knew Lucius left Harry quickly headed down to Draco's bedroom and he gasped at the sight. The front door slammed shut again knowing that his father had left. Narcissa came up the stairs and gasped at the sight of her son who was unconscious and passed out on the bed. Harry looked up at her worried for his friend. "Stay here with him Harry I'm going to call Severus." She told him, and Harry could only nod and he walked over towards Draco and reached a hand out and gently caressed it. "You'll be okay Draco." He said softly in Draco's ear.

Several minutes later Severus arrived and his breathe got caught in this throat at the sight of his godchild. "Come on, it's safer if we take care of him at my place." He said darkly towards Narcissa. Narcissa looked up at Severus and said, "I need to stay here, sweetie. Take care of the boys I'll be okay."

Severus looked at her and leaned towards her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and nodded in understanding, "Be careful please." He told her softly and she only nodded okay.

Severus picked up Draco carefully and carried him towards the floo and he said "Severus Snape's house." And they were quickly whisked away towards his home and Harry soon followed after.

**SNAPES RESIDENCE**

Catching his step as Severus fell through the fireplace he quickly headed up to their guest bedroom making a mental note to call James and tell him that he'll have to find a different place to stay. Severus looked over towards Harry and said, "Draw him a bath not too hot."

Harry nodded and went to go do so, Severus gently took Draco's shirt off and he held in a gasp at the sight before him. His face grew red with anger at the sight of his godchild. Taking in a deep breath he bent down and gently picked him up and headed to the bathroom, "Wait outside Harry." He told him, all Harry could do was nod.

Several minutes later Severus emerged from the bathroom with a now awake Draco "Place a towel on the bed Harry." Severus told Harry who went to go do what he was asked.

"Harry." Draco whispered hoarsely, "I know son he'll be right back." Severus responded to him as he gently caressed him.

Harry soon came back with a towel and he placed it on the bed, he saw that Draco was awake and immediately grabbed his hand. "I'm here Draco." Harry told him softly.

Severus placed him on the bed and Draco let out a wince once his back hit the bed, Harry looked up at his father and asked, "Will he be okay?"

Severus nodded to Harry and said, "Yes I think he will be okay I'll need to keep an eye on him and make sure he takes his potions." Harry nodded in understanding. "And Harry I'm going to need you to watch him for me while I go make him some potions okay."

Harry nodded again and sighed heavily as he looked towards Draco who had fallen asleep again, Harry had grabbed a chair but Severus stopped him. "You can lie beside him just be careful of his injuries." Harry nodded in understanding and he went and laid beside him, he was definitely angry at Draco's father. He knew he wasn't the only one he only hoped that his friend would be okay and that Draco's mother would be okay as well.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Harry sighed heavily as he looked at yet another day of Draco being injured, although both of the boys had gotten used to it by now. However, one thing has changed and that was Severus, Severus couldn't take care of Draco anymore as Lucius had found that out and would beat Draco even more. Severus did, however; find a way for Narcissa to escape Lucius clutches but it left Lucius angrier than ever before. Every now and then Draco got to spend the night at the Snape's residences for more than three days at a time, mainly to let Draco's wounds heal a little bit. Today though was a different day, they would be leaving their homes to head to Hogwarts. Earlier in the summer both boys received their Hogwarts letters and both of them were very happy. Snape himself was happy as well because it meant getting to teach potions again which he loved. That and Albus had agreed to let him and Narcissa have a private room together which Draco didn't mind at all and he was quite happy about them two being together.

Draco looked up at Harry as they sat beside each other on the train ride to Hogwarts, Draco still had his scars from the previous night and Harry was helping him to cover them up. Draco winced when Harry put on the cream to help fade away the scars "Sorry." He said softly Draco shrugged it off as he had gotten used to the pain. "I'm done." He told him with a soft smile he handed the cream to Draco, "Thank you." He said, Harry only gave him a soft smile and he snuggled up to Draco minding his wounds.

**PRESENT DAY**

Harry Potter woke up to his father Severus shaking him awake; it was the morning he'd be going to Hogwarts for his very first year at Hogwarts. He was excited to go because he knew he would be going with his best friend Draco. He just really hoped he would get into Slytherin, he was unsure if he would because his mother Lily was a Gryffindor. Sighing softly as he got into the shower he smiled as he started to think about Draco. Every now and then he would have thoughts about them being together in a relationship like he and his father was. Although he felt that it was wrong to love a boy so he wasn't so sure that it was a good idea to mention it. He would make a note to ask his father about it. Getting out of the shower and heading back into his room to get dressed he put on some black jeans and a dark grey t-shirt that Draco had bought him for Christmas last year.

He had already packed his things the night before but most of the things that he needed to pack were mainly bathroom essentials in which he would pack in the morning. He heard the doorbell ring and he dropped what he was doing and ran for the door knowing who it would be. He smiled happily when he opened and saw it was Draco. Draco didn't look to good though, he looked like he didn't get enough sleep last night nor did Narcissa. Harry frowned as he saw his friend and he lifted up Draco's shirt and Draco let him look.

"When did he do this?" Harry asked softly putting Draco's shirt back down.

"Lucius did this the last couple of nights." Narcissa explained sadly, Harry knew it wasn't her fault that her son had to go through this because he's seen her trying to get Lucius to hit her but he never would for some reason it always Draco.

"Do you want me to put the cream on and get the healing potions from Severus?" Harry asked them both.

Draco only nodded to numb to really say anything; Harry nodded and headed into the kitchen where Severus was. Severus looked up at Harry as he came in and he pointed to the cabinet where the potions were and Harry nodded grabbing the correct potions. Draco drank the potions without any trouble and Harry grabbed the cream from the bathroom medicine cabinet and administered it onto Draco. "You should be a healer." Draco said softly with a smile.

Harry smiled at Draco, "I'd rather be an auror so I can get the bad guys who hurt people." He told him looking at Draco deep in his eyes. Narcissa smiled at the boys and headed into the kitchen to see if Severus needed help with breakfast.

"Other than the pain are you excited about finally going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked Draco so he could steer him in a different direction other than his father.

"Definitely excited, I really hope we both get into Slytherin." Draco worriedly said, knowing it was possible for Harry to get into another house. Harry nodded in understanding he too was worried about getting into Gryffindor house especially since their enemies the Weasley's would be in that house. Of course luckily not all of the Weasley's would be their enemies, as Draco and Harry are great friends of Ginny's and the twins. They've met the Weasley's before as Draco's father works with him in the Ministry of Magic. So they've met a few times at Ministry Picnic's and things of that sort.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: so sorry to stop there, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still continuing the story and I'm slowly finding the muse for it. I would like you guys to let me know of something first before I continue:

1). Do you want me to do a chapter summary of each year at Hogwarts for Harry & Draco? By Summary I mean, It'll be a long chapter per year, so there will be 6/7 chapters of Harry & Draco at Hogwarts, with the holiday breaks.

2). Do you want each year to be completely detailed, (as much as detailed as I can make it) aka: go through several months of each year rather than one year in a chapter.

3). Summarize their years at Hogwarts and posts special events that happen between the two of them to skip to when they get older quicker?

4). Skip their Hogwarts years, summarize them and make them adults immediately (shorter story)

5). Not mention anything at all of what happened during Hogwarts and skip to being adults.

Let me know! I need at least 5 review of this chapter before I can make the next one! 3 Thanks guys for being amazing!


End file.
